His Smile
by SillyNiecy
Summary: This is a songfic for Presea. I didn't think it was fair that she was without love, so I made one up for her!


                Ok, here is another Rayearth songfic!  This one is about Presea.  I was thinking about how she doesn't have anyone...  That's not fair!  So, I made up a person for her.  If you want details on the mysterious "him," however, you will have to ask me to make him more concrete.  (Which I may do anyhow... I love making characters up!).  Hopefully, I won't have too many romaji errors in this (I had a few in Sayonara, Aishiteiru... but I think I got them all)... romaji is hard to type sometimes.  

            *Disclaimer* Own Presea, I do not.  Own "Honey," I do not.  Presea is owned by the genius of CLAMP, and "Honey" is also owned by CLAMP.  "Honey" is the second season opening for CardCaptor Sakura.  Sad for me...  

"Dialogue/Presea going insane/talking to herself (^^')"

***Japanese lyrics***

_-English translation-_

**His Smile**

A Rayearth Songfic by:  Silly*Niecy 

            Presea leaned against the rail of her balcony and watched the ocean crash against the shore through half-lidded eyes.  Raindrops made a light drumming on the canopy over her head.  Absentmindedly, she examined the tiny black heart outline tattooed on the palm of her left hand.  

            "It's been a long time, ne..." she murmured to herself.  She smiled slightly as thoughts of "him" wound their way throughout her mind.

*Madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite/ tomanai ame wo jitto miteru/ kyou wa zutto hitori/ ima goro nani wo shiteru ka na/ hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono/ kyun to shichau.*

_-Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm/ staring at the endless rain./ I've been alone all day/ I wonder what you're doing right now.../ The memories I collect are precious treasures/ making my heart wrench._

            She hadn't thought of him in so long...

*Ah, fushigi da ne?*

_-Ah, isn't it strange?-_

            She smiled and traced the thin, fading outline of the heart.

*omoidasu dake de/ yasashiku nareru.*

_-Just remembering/ makes me affectionate.-_

            Thoughts of warm, sweet days and nights filled her eyes and mind.  

*Atatakai miruku ni/ amaku hirogaru hachimitsu mitai da ne*

_-Just like honey/ spreading out sweetly in warm milk-_

            Presea wrapped her arms around herself, experiencing the memory of that safe, happy feeling she had whenever he smiled at her.  

*kokoro tokasu you/ sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no honey.*

_-my heart dissolves/ Your smile is the finest honey.-_

            The sky slowly darkened to night, and stars appeared, shining brightly against the velvety blackness.  

*Miageru sora Orion no Rubi/ watashi dake no puranetariumu ni ne*

_-Looking up in the sky at Orion's Ruby/ In my very own planetarium-_

            She grinned at the thought of their "stargazing expeditions."  Funny, they never had seemed to get any stargazing done...

*youkoso konya mo/ issho ni iru to mitsumerarenai*

_-Welcome back again tonight/ when we're together, I can't gaze at the stars-_

            Presea corrected herself, occasionally they had played "connect the dots" in the sky, trying to beat each other in finding existing constellations and making up new ones.

*ima wa hyakumanbai no zumu appu de/ sora ni egakou.*

_-Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times/ and draw in the sky.-_

            Her grin widened into a smile and she closed her eyes completely, basking in his remembered embrace.  

*Ah, suteki da ne?/ donna toki datte/ soba ni iru mitai.*

_-Ah, isn't it wonderful?/ It's like/ you're always by my side.-_

            Her gentle smile faded when she thought of the actual loss.  The pain she'd felt, the absolute loneliness.  Somehow, she had found that she could feel happy again by remembering his beautiful smile.  

*Kanashii namida ni/ hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo/ yuuki wo kureru yo/ sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no honey.*

_-On nights when I can only curl up/ and cry sad tears/ you give me courage./ Your smile is the finest honey.-_

            Presea suddenly flung her arms open, looked up into the night, and laughed aloud.  She had survived this long without him, she would continue to be happy!  

*Tsubasa wo hirogete/ maiorite kuru hoshizora no you da ne/ tsuyoku nareru yo*

_-I spread my wings wide/ and alight from Heaven, like the star-filled sky/ I can be strong!-_

            As long as she had memories of his smile...

*sono hohoemi wa sou watashi dake no honey.*

_-Your smile is my very own honey.-_

~Owarinasai~

            So, how did you like my second songfic (or third, if you count the silly CCS one...)?  I like it.  I liked the idea so much, I wrote it at 4 in the morning, couldn't _not_ type it, so I came downstairs and typed it.  It is now 4:43 AM, if you want to know.  Well, I'm a lot happier for Presea now.  Good for her *nods*.  Once again, thanks so much to Umi-chan, who taught me html.  Surely bold and _italic_ make the lyrics a lot easier to read then *lyric* and -lyric-.  *nods*.  Well, I should be going to bed, so, I'll see you in random other songfics (I have a Hikaru/Lantis planned to either Prism or Hitori Dake... bwah hah hah.)  We'll see how the words flow.  

Ja ne,

Silly*Niecy

--May the Shovels of Insanity go with you...


End file.
